


You Old Young Man

by BabyDracky



Category: Like Minds | Murderous Intent (2006)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Supposed or dreamed necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is still a young man but his soul is one of an old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Old Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 2009 Advent Calendar  
> Written for Oximore

You’re still young, your hair shiny blond, and your eyes that deep blue, though you already feel like an old grey man. The best in your life, the sweeter is in behind you. You can’t forget that snow white skin, those feverish eyes, that cold smile and those marble lips of a god that kissed your lips like they were the purest ambrosia.  
You wish you could lay cold next to him, kiss his eyelashes, take his body and murmur that perfect true love can’t flee away.  
But your quest has to be fulfilled first, you swore on his body.


End file.
